Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
Five Nights at Freddy's (known as: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie) is an upcoming, Horror film based off the video game series of the same name. The movie will be directed by Gil Kenan and produced by Roy Lee, Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenbergthe. Plot Summary 5 years after the incident of the mysterious Child disappearances of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike Schmidt, the former security guard of the pizzaria, is struggling in life with his wife Jessie and his teenage son Markus. When the Pizzeria is reopened, Mike decides to return to the place to search for his other son, Finn, who went missing. Cast Actors *Isaiah Duran as The Faggot *Talyia Riemer as the pornstar *Liam McDermott as Homosexual Irish Lerechaun KILL YOURSELVES FAGGOTS *tupac as Markus Schmidt *Prince as Cody Moad/The Puppet *Micheal Jackson as Finn Schmidt/Freddy *John Cheese as Emma Matthews/Chica *Dj keemstar as Foxy The Pirate Foxy *Mia Khalifa as Stuart Polman/Bonnie *Kendra Lust as Marve Coope/Golden Freddy *Robin williams as Henry/FFP Manager *john f. Kennedy as Jeremy Fitzgerald *Ronald Reagan as Fritz Smith * George Washington bush as William Afton/Purple Guy (Main Antagonist) Category:Deez nuts as bb Category:Lol Category:Comedy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics (Voices *Foxy the Pirate as Foxy The Pirate Foxy *Freddy Fazbear (Who voiced Freddy Fazbear) as Freddy Faz *Chica (Who voiced Chica) as Chica *Bonnie as Bonnie *Golden Freddy as Golden Freddy *Puppet as The Puppet *Springtrap as Springtrap *Gay as Toy Freddy *Gay as Toy Bonnie *Slut as Toy Chica * Dirt as The Mangle *Ba Dum Tss as Balloon Boy Category:Deez nuts as bb Category:Lol Category:Comedy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror movie Characters * Mike Schmidt - former security guard of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Now, 5 years after the incident, he is struggling in life with his family and is being haunted by his past at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. * Scott Cawthon - former employee of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. After the event Scott was believed to be the murderer, until after further inspection into the incident, the accusation turned out to be false. * Jessie Schmidt - Mikes wife. * Markus Schmidt - Mikes son. * Cody Moad - Cody Moad was the first victim of the murderer who died before the major incident. Possessing the puppet, he tried to stop anymore children from being hurt but failed to do so when the murderer disquised as one of the mascots. * Finn Schmidt - Finnwas the young brother of Markus who was the first child to disappear. * Ema Matthews - * Jonathan Dilworth - * Marve Coope - * Henry Coope - The owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and creator of the beloved animatronics. * William Afton - William Afton is the murderer who framed a few people for being the murderer (Jeremy Fitzgerald, Scott Cawthon, and Fritz Smith). Production Release the names Marketing Home media Soundtrack The Puppet Song- TryHardNinja FNAF1 Song- TheLivingTombstone Five Nights At Freddy's- FNAF2 Song- TheLivingTombstone Springtraps Break My Mind- Da Games March Onward To Your Nightmare- Da Games Its Time To Die- Da Games Tonight We're Not Alone- Ben Schuller Just Gold Nightmare-NateWantsToBattle The Finalie-NateWantsToBattle Survive The Night Die in a Fire-The Living Tombstone It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone I Got No Time-The Living Tombstone Category:Deez nuts as bb Category:Lol Category:Comedy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror movie